The Date
by Latina Jun
Summary: It been 2 years since Miaka's been in the book. But those days are gone.Now she has a date with... Wait why am I telling u! Read to find out. My first FY fanfic.One shot.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Fushugi Yugi. **

**This is my first Fushugi Yugi fan fic. **

It had been two years since the last time Miaka had entered the Universe of the Four Gods book. So much had happened during that time. But now…those days were over. Miaka was now living a normal life. Well, with one exception. The man she loved in the book had came into her world. 

"Miaka!" Keisuke yelled from the stairs "Tetsuya's here! I'm leaving" "Alright" Miaka yelled from her room. "Is Yui going with you?" She heard the door slam. "Alright don't tell me" She turned to her mirror and glanced at her reflection at the mirror. She had just finish dressing but her hair was mess. She made a sound of disgust. She grabbed her hairbrush and slowly brushed her now long hair. As she looked at how long her hair had grown she remembered the day her boyfriend cut his own hair. It was actually shocking. He always had loved his hair. But he thought it was time to cut it.

He looked about the same with his hair cut but it's doesn't matter. She tied her hair into a simple ponytail. She placed her brush back on her dresser and glanced at the pictures on it. The pictures of all her friends from the world of the book. How she missed them all. But at least she had the man she loved. She took the lip-gloss from her purse and carefully applied it on her lips. The phone rang. "Hello this is Miaka speaking" "Miaka" said a voice from the other line "I'm going to be a little late for our date but traffic is heavy" "Alright" "Don't worry I'll be there. See you soon" "Bye" she hung up the phone.

"Maybe I can make something for him" she thought to herself. "Nah he'd always got mad at the fact that I'm a woman and I can't cook" She laughed at herself. But cooking classes had really helped. Anything that was edible she would cook for him. Sure he gave her tips on how to make it better but she didn't mind. She looked at the pictures on her dresser again. She still couldn't believe that four of them had died. She especially missed him. She remembered how he had died at Bei-Jia. She couldn't believe it. Of only she had gone with him. If only he had gone with him. She sighed. The phone rang again. "Hello" "Oh Miaka you I thought you might have left for your date already" It was Yui. "No he said he'll be running a little late" " You know I still can't believe your going out with him. I was sure that you would were in love with… I have to call you back Miaka my mother's calling me" "Ok. Bye Yui" She hung up the phone.

It was odd but Yui was right when did she fall in love with him. It was confusing. But she was sure that he's the love of her life. Though he fell in love with her first, and she didn't even know it. She sat down on the edge of her bed. "I praise you a little and you get mad" she lied on her bed and let memories wash over her. "You can relax. I'll protect" was the last thing she thought and then fell asleep.

A knock at the door woke her up. She looked at her clock. "Oh no! He's here!" she ran to her mirror and took a look at her reflection. Her lip-gloss had rubbed off. He knocked at the door again. "Coming" Miaka yelled while hastily putting on her lip-gloss. She checked her reflection one more time and then ran to the door. She glanced at the hall mirror and opened the door. "Hey Miaka" Keisuke said cheerfully. "How come it took you so long to open the door?" "What happened to your keys?" "I left them here. Good thing you were here. Wait why are you here? Don't you have a date?" "Yeah but he called and said he was going to be late" "Oh well I leave you alone. I'll be in my room if you need me," he said cheerfully. "Why are you so happy for?"

"I finally got a girl friend!" he said with a grin on his face. He skipped to his room. Miaka went and sat down on the couch. "He's really late," she thought while looking at the clock. The phone rang. "Hello" "Hey Miaka it's me" "You know you're really late" "I know," he said with a sigh. " I'll be there in about 15 minutes" "Ok" she hung up the phone without saying bye. This was getting really frustrating. There was a knock at the door. She walked to the door and opened. "What do you want," she said in a depressed tone. "Is that the way you greet your boy friend?" "Oh! You said you wouldn't be here for another 15 minutes!" "I lied," he said with a smile on his face. "So are you ready?" "Yeah. Just let me get my purse" She ran to her room and grabbed her purse.

" So where are we going?" "Well I'm starving lets get something to eat" "Yay! Food!" He started to laugh. "Your always hungry aren't you" "I can't help it"

**2 Hours Later**

They sat on a bench in the park. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I had a great time" "Me too" he answered. "That was actually worth the wait!" Miaka said with a silly grin on her face. " Well sorry for making you wait so long! I couldn't help it. I don't control traffic," he said in a huff. "Hey don't get mad at me! All I did was say I had a great time" "Oh. I'm' still sorry. I really am sorry that I made you wait" he kissed her forehead. "I really don't care. For you I'll wait forever" His eyes widened slightly. " Wow. That was nice" "I do have my moments" Miaka said with a proud look on her face.

"That's how much I love you" "I love you too Miaka" he leaned over slightly and kissed her slowly. "I love you so much" He kissed her again. Miaka broke away from the kiss for a one moment to whisper. "I love you too… Nuriko"

**Was that a twist or what? Oh I have to mention I had to change some things. So it might be confusing in some parts. Instead of Nuriko being killed in Bei-Jia it was Tamahome. Sorry for the Tamahome fans. I did put in a hint. For those who read Fushugi Yugi vol. 8: Friend. Again this is my first Fushugi Yugi fan fic. I hope you like! Please review! Later. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


End file.
